Say Something
by Bright645
Summary: He waits for her to say something. He bared his soul to her just moments ago and she stares at him in unaltered shock. His blue eyes stare down into her soft green ones, begging her to say something.


**Say Something**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

He waits for her to say something. He bared his soul to her just moments ago and she stares at him in unaltered shock. His blue eyes stare down into her soft green ones, begging her to say something.

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

He tells her he loves her. It's not like that night twelve months ago where he says the he'll be her last love. He's done with waiting, he wants all of her, if only she'll have him.

_Anywhere I would have followed you._

He tells her that he'll go anywhere with her. That if she wants to live in the Arctic than he would gladly pack up his things and move with her. It wouldn't matter if he had just secured his city of New Orleans and had responsibilities, he wants her and all of her and would do anything and go anywhere.

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you._

He waits some more. He ignores the stinging and the pang in his heart that he feels when she doesn't say anything. All his promises go unanswered. He tells himself to wait just a second longer, that she's so close to giving into him.

_And I am feeling so small._

The silence around them is defining. He can hear the birds calling to one another, a deer and it's young nearby as they run throughout the woods and even the distant sounds of the falls.

Her piercing gaze makes him feel like he's two feet tall. Anger rolls off her in waves and he knows that she's angry with him. He remembers all the things Tyler had whispered to him, that she wouldn't trust him anymore, and that she hates him. He never even paid any mind to those words. But now he knows his words are true under the intense green gaze of the woman in front of him.

_It was over my head._

He suddenly wishes that even though he has the world at his feet and everything he could ever need, he wishes that he had never left he was needed in New Orleans, forced there by witches, and didn't even know what he was doing most the time. His plans failed more than they succeeded. The only way he kept his head above water was thinking of her, doing everything in his power for them and to build themselves a place to call home.

_I know nothing at all._

He thinks that if he tried harder that she would be with him. That she would have given up her life to travel with him to New Orleans, settled in as his Queen and a leader. But now as he begs her to say something, to do anything, he realizes he was wrong. She never would have left the people she loved for him.

And I will stumble and fall.

He knows things won't be perfect between them. He knows that he'll say something to upset her and that they'll fight more often than not. He knows he'll mess up along the way, push her buttons as she would inevitably push his. He'll make mistakes, he knows that, but he's willing to try for _her_.

_I'm still learning to love._

This whole thing on love is new to him. These emotions within him are foreign and strange and he's tried to fight them for so long. A thousand years filled with hate and self-loathing are hard to compete with at times. But he's starting to find himself opening up to the idea of love, something so against his nature, because he would do anything for her.

_Just starting to crawl._

He likes the feeling of love. He likes the lightness in his chest, the fluttering in his stomach. He enjoys that when she's near he loses all thoughts and his brain goes blank. He loves her smile and her laugh and the way she looks at him. He loves that she's a fighter and admires her strength and that she has no complaints as to who she is. This love thing is new to him but if it means loving her than he thinks he could get used to the feeling.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

He just wants her to say something. He's growing tired of the way she's staring at him. It feels like it's been a century, waiting for her to respond to his pleads. He said that he would wait forever for her, but he's beginning to think that he doesn't have forever for her to love him back.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

He's beginning to lose hope. That she won't love him, accept him, and grow with him. He's known this woman for the better part of a year and had fallen for her, something that he never thought himself capable of. He wants to say that he's sorry, for loving her, for her not able to return the feelings, for everything he has ever done to her.

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

He reminds her of that promise he's made her. Paris, Rome, Tokyo; it all could have been hers if she had let him shown her the world. She doesn't say anything, arms now cross across her chest, listening to him rant and rave about how beautiful Paris is at night. How Rome is sparkling at dawn. Even how she could have Tokyo at her fingertips. He wants that life for her, wants to follow her around the world and watch her discover new places.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

She nods. Once. It's barely anything and he hasn't heard her voice yet. The sound that has lulled him to sleep for the past twelve months as he played it over and over in his mind. Her laughing, her yelling at him, her growling in frustration, even her weak pleas for help. It was set on a constant loop when he was alone. He doesn't like her silence and realizes it doesn't suit her. But he's knows that if she hasn't said anything yet that he's not going to get anything out of her.

_And I will swallow my pride._

He wants to yell and shake her. Force her hand and take her away with him. He wants her to see that this small town life won't be enough for her. He's had a thousand life times to know that she deserves more but it's not his place. He bites his tongue, letting her come to realize these things for herself. It's what's best for her.

_You're the one that I love._

He smiles at her. Just a small one as he comes to his closing argument. He reaches out, pushing a curl behind her ear, and says those three words. Plain. Simple. Easy. Her mouth opens and closes. Her eyes close as her head leans into his open palm that is now resting on her cheek. She doesn't reply. Her eyes open again and it's green meeting blue. She looks apologetic. She can't say those same words to him. He gets it.

_And I'm saying goodbye._

He takes a step back, letting his hand fall to his side. He nods once, offering her a weak smile. He tells her this is goodbye. That he won't bother her any more. That he's waited but he needs to move on with his life. He tells her he has responsibilities at home. A daughter. A kingdom. Places to be. Places to rule. He doesn't have time for love and that it's a weakness. It's a cheap shot. She doesn't take the bait.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

He begs her to argue with him. One last time. To tell him that love isn't a weakness. That he's scared of being hurt. Truth is, he's not. He laid it all out on the line for her to get nothing in return. He pleads with her to step up. To say anything. She doesn't. She knows that it's goodbye. That she won't see him again. He notices the conflicting emotions playing across her angelic face but he doesn't give in. He needs to leave. He needs to give up on her. So he nods once, whispers a quick good bye and turns around and leaves her standing there alone.

_Say something..._

"Wait," she whispers to the wind but it's too late. He's gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry not sorry for the angst. Do you hate me?**


End file.
